Broken Hearts
by Angelwings2222
Summary: Small drabbles of A and BB's romance during their time at Whammy's house. Slight OOC and AU, because A and BB are about Seventeen in this story.


Warning: This story contains some spoilers for "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases" So if you have not read that book please do not read. (Unless you want too. )

Trigger Warning: Contains references to Depression and themes of suicide.

 **Tease**

"BB, please stop." A begged, pushing BB away from the crowd of mean kids.

"But they just said-"

"I know. But please. I don't want you to get hurt, please B, for me?" The innocence was evident in his voice. BB couldn't help but melt at the sight of him.

"Okay..I'll stop. For you only." A smiled and pressed a sweet kiss against his boyfriend's forhead.

BB had major anger issues, espeically when it came to A, though he was never violent or angry with A, his touch and voice was always loving and gentle, however when other's would hurt A, that's when the anger was uncontrollable. A was the only one who could calm his rage.

 **Torture**

He hated this, seeing this boy break down into a fit of tears, he was so happy, so strong, so..unbeaten..now, BB was holding him as he sobbed, the boy simply couldn't take much more of this.

He lifted A's chin with his hand, making him face him.

He pressed his lips against the other's gently, A broke away a little while later, his sobs had died down.

"I'm so sorry!" His voice was damaged and broken, and BB felt like crying so hard for him. It hurt to watch him go through so much pain.

"I don't want you to think of that right now, just listen to the sound of my voice, okay?"

A nodded against BB's chest, and BB slowly started to feel the rage growing inside him..L, oh how he hated the detective. How decieving he was! L would pay for hurting the love of his life..L would pay.

 **Hurt**

Did you ever love somebody so much, that it hurt? BB did. B loved A so much that it hurt so much to see him sad, A often then not was very sad these days, the pressure was getting to him, and he was not strong enough to handle it. BB would kiss and love the pain away as best he could, but BB was not superman, and A was not Lois Lane.

 **Love**

"B, where are we going?" BB had placed his hands over A's eyes as he led him deep into the forest.

"Shh, you'll ruin the suprise!" He exclaimed, laughing.

A sighed, defeated.

When BB removed his hands, A saw a red picnic blanket spread out amongst the stars and a basket of food on top of it. There were two blankets spread out, as well as two candles, making the whole thing look so romantic.

A turned to face BB.

"What's all this for?" The boy asked, innocence gleaming in his eyes.

BB leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you.." It was the first time he had said it, and A was taken aback. "I..I love you too!" BB took his hand and led him to the picnic.

BB sat down first, he looked up at A and smiled. A smirked at him playfully.

"Why, Mr. Birthday, If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me." A said in a joking manner.

BB smirked. "That depends, are you seducable?"

A smiled cutely, "Nope." The boys laughed and began to eat.

 **Fear**

When BB first kissed A, he didn't see the boy for a day or two, BB was worried that he scared him away, so one day he went to A's room and knocked on the door.

"yes?" Came the muffled reply.

"A, please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Can we talk?"

BB heard shuffeling and finally the door opened to reveal A, who seemed like he had been crying for a few days. BB felt so horrible, he just wanted to hold him, kiss him, just make all the pain go away, but he stayed rooted to the ground.

"What do you want?" A asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just care about you so much, please I don't want to imagine life without you"

A smiled a little, "I care about you too. I even liked it when you kissed me." BB found himself smiling, but then he frowned.

"But why are you so upset?"

"I'm scared." He admitted,

BB stood silently, letting him contiune.

"The l-last time I let myself l-love someone...they left me. I don't want you to leave me." His voice was cracking.

BB moved closer and held the boy to him.

"I would never hurt you, A let it happen, let yourself feel, just this once, feel something wonderful." A looked up at him, he leaned up and kissed BB.

BB held A closer and kissed him back.

 **Rage**

BB could be very violent when crossed, the only person that never sent his temper aflame was A, A with his kindness and innocence gave BB hope for the world.

 **Dream**

BB awakes sobbing, he sits straight up in bed, he stops and looks around the room.

There's a TV on the dresser, there's a window seat a little ways away from the room and he finally looks at his nightstand, a picture sat ontop of it. Two young men, kissing, was the image the frame held. He sighed laying his head back on his pillow, it was all just a horrible dream.

A dead,

Red eyes,

blood,

fire,

"Beyond?" The voice was small and tired sounding, Beyonde Birthday turned over to see his partner yawning, looking at him concerned.

"You woke up crying, what's wrong?" A wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"I had a nightmare.." A was very concerned, BB wasn't prone to crying as much as A was, so it was a big concern.

"Tell me." It's whispered.

"You died, and I turned evil, I killed people, A." A looked at Beyond so sweetly, he gently played with his partner's hair, an act that calmed Beyond down quite a bit.

"Shh, I'm here. I love you, I won't leave you, I never will." Beyond felt his eyes growing heavy, he slowly fell asleep listening to the warm and loving voice of his husband.

This time when BB woke up, his eyes rested on the stingy hotel room, no one layed in the bed with him, there was no picture of his wedding day sitting on the nightstand. Beyond hated dreams they always lied to him, everytime he slept he dreamed of a future he could not have.

A's words bled through his ears.

 _"I won't leave you, I never will."_

Beyond dug his nails into the bed and screamed into his pillow.

"A..You lied, why'd you leave me?" His voice was broken and for the first time in years BB allowed himself to sob.

 **Author's note: In the segment "Love" some of the lines are taken from a famous movie, can you guess the movie? Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
